1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming material.
2. Related Art
In recent years, attention has been given to the technology for recording invisible information, which has no viewability under normal visual conditions, in documents or the like. This technology is useful in security management, embedding of Internet information and voices, and so on, and can enhance the added values of documents and the like.
As one example of a method of recording invisible information, there is a method of utilizing an image-forming material capable of absorbing rays in the near-infrared region of 750 nm to 1,000 nm which are invisible by human eyes but detectable with silicon-based photoreceptors (e.g., CCD).